familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Virudhunagar district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Tamil Nadu | subdivision_type2 = Metro | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = Taluks | subdivision_name3 = 8 | subdivision_type4 = Panchayat Unions (Blocks) | subdivision_name4 = 11 | subdivision_type5 = Municipalities | subdivision_name5 = 7 | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | parts_type = Talukas | parts = Aruppukkottai, Kariapatti, Rajapalayam, Sattur, Sivakasi, Srivilliputhur, Tiruchuli, Virudhunagar. | seat_type = Capital | seat = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Virudhunagar | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_title1 = Collector | leader_name1 = M Balaji , IAS | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = | population_as_of = 2011 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Tamil | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 626xxx | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = 04562 | iso_code = ISO 3166-2:IN | registration_plate = TN-67www.tn.gov.in | blank1_name_sec1 = IUCN category | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = Central location: | blank2_info_sec1 = | website = | footnotes = }} Virudhunagar District is an administrative district of Tamil Nadu state in southern India. Virudhunagar is the district headquarters. Virudhunagar district was formed by the separation of Old Ramanathapuram District on 1987 into Ramanathapuram District, Sivagangai District and the west part as Virudhunagar District. Virudhunagar District was formerly called Karmavirer Kamarajar District. Demographics According to the 2011 census Virudhunagar district has a population of 1,943,309, roughly equal to the nation of Lesotho or the US state of West Virginia. This gives it a ranking of 242nd in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 10.96%. Virudhunagar has a sex ratio of 1009 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 80.75%. It is 44.39% urbanised.census India Majority of the population are involved in Industries and agriculture. The total area of Virudhunagar District is 3445.73 (km2) Location The district is bounded by Sivagangai district and Madurai district on the north, Tirunelveli district and Tuticorin District to the south and Ramanathapuram District on east and Kerala state to the west and Theni district to the northwest. Administration The district is divided into 2 revenue divisions - Sivakasi and Aruppukottai. The district comprises eight taluks: Aruppukkottai, Kariapatti, Rajapalayam, Sattur, Sivakasi, Srivilliputhur, Tiruchuli and Virudhunagar. Totally there are 600 revenue villages in this district. This district has 9 Town Panchayats - Seithur, Vathirairuppu, Chettiarpatti, Kariapatti, Mamsapuram, Sundarapandiam, Mallankinaru, S.Kodikulam and V.Pudupatti The Parliamentary Constituency number of Virudhunagar District is 34. Places Shenbagathoppu (Srivilliputtur) Grizzled Squirrel Sanctuary Shenbaga Thoppu, a forest area about 8 km west from Srivilliputtur is a very good option for trekking. There is no proper bus service to reach here though. However, the place can be reached by two-wheeler or even cycle. The forests are found on the eastern slopes of the Western Ghats. Only 6.3% of the total geographical area of Virudhunagar district is under forests. Srivilliputtur is very famous for Temples and Palkova. Economy Virudhunagar district is leading in the country in the match industry, fireworks and printing, mostly concentrated in and around Sivakasi. Virudhunagar is the main market for oil, chicory, coffee seeds, dry chillies and pulses. There are two trade centres (Godowns) in the District one in Virudhunagar and another in Rajapalayam. Ginning factories, spinning mills, power loom and hand loom industries are also present in the district at Rajapalayam the second big weaving town in the state after Coimbatore. One of the cement plants of Madras Cements Ltd is located in RR Nagar near Viudhunagar another one located at Alankulam of SIvakasi Taluk. See also *Villages in Virudhunagar district References External links *Virudhunagar District - Govt. Website *Website for Virudhunagar Category:Districts of Tamil Nadu Category:Virudhunagar district Category:Established in 1987